Prenant l'amour pour accordée
by Astrophel Thracius
Summary: I knew that I should end the call but I wanted to hear that voice more, more and more, until it's the only thing that I would hear; no pain, no hurt, nothing. Just Sasuke. SasuNaru. Lots of drama... Taking love for granted


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot (if it isn't already overused)

xoxOxox

It's been a long day and although I feel tired I can still feel the dull ache in my heart. Suddenly, I heard the front door open followed by the sound of the vase breaking. I immediately stood up and made my way out of the bedroom, worry nagging on my mind. Sasuke isn't clumsy after all, what could've happened for him to break the vase….

I shivered as soon as I stepped into the dimly lit and cold hall; maybe Sasuke accidentally tipped the vase over because of the darkness... Out of nowhere, an ominous feeling washed over me, urging me to turn back. But I decided against it, I told myself that maybe Sasuke would need help with cleaning up the broken pieces. That maybe I can spend time with him with this as an excuse. I smiled at my silly antics…Is this how desperate I am for a shred of his attention? Yeah, maybe I _am _that desperate. Maybe that's how much I really want to close this gap between us. I don't know when the distance grew so much. Because suddenly there no morning kisses or goodbyes, no cuddling or flirting kisses, no small talks and fighting, no movie nights, we don't even eat together anymore.

I felt tears in my eyes but I shrugged it off, maybe I would have a talk with Sasuke after we clean up.I hastened my steps, wanting to get this done before I get the chance to change my mind. When I reached the front door, I shivered at the unnatural silence surrounding it.

"Sasuke?" I called to the silhouette, as my eyes adjusted to the dark, the blob of black grew clearer and clearer and the moment it moved towards me I took a step back.

_It's not Sasuke!_

What am I going to do? I felt panic flooding my senses.

_It's not Sasuke!_

I struggled to move my body but I seem to be rooted to the floor, then suddenly my skin met cold metal and I froze.

"My, my, such a beauty you are. It's a shame that I have to kill you now hmmmm…. but I love beautiful things…" I felt his tongue trailing along the shell of my ear and I shuddered in disgust.

"W-what do you want?" I asked. My voice quivering with fear as the metal, which I suppose is a gun, slid downwards from the back of my head to the base of my spine. Suddenly it went past the hem of my pants and into my underwear. Oh god! I cringed at the thought of what's going to take place moments from now.

"Oh, I was just going to grab a few things here and there until I saw you walk down the hallway. Your beauty isn't something I can pass on so I think I'll be having fun with you before I do what I originally came here for. Indulge me, okay?" a slimy tongue licked the nape of my neck and disgust once again wracked my body. I raised my hand and turned to punch him but he seemed to have anticipated it and the moment I turned he threw a punch at my gut that made me double over.

"B-bastard" I called as I wheezed; he packed quite a strong punch.

"Such a feisty kitten I have, I'll punish you for that stunt you just pulled" I saw him take a knife from his pocket and and the next thing I know, I'm writhing on the floor clutching my thigh as it bled.

"No more stunts, okay?" I whimpered as his hands roamed all through my body, molesting me. He shifted me into a kneeling position all while his cold, clammy hands traveled under my clothes. Then, I felt his clothed erection on my backside. He undid my pants and pushed it down. I screamed when it put more pressure on my bleeding thigh. My voice was cut off when he covered my mouth with his hands.

"shhhh, we don't want people coming in here" I heard shuffling noises then he stuffed some piece of cloth on my mouth.

Then the nightmare began, I could feel his fingers on the cleft of my ass. It circled my entrance, teasing it but only managing to disgust me even more before two of them plunged in, I felt skin tearing and the pain it gave me amplified the pain I felt on my thigh. God, it hurts so much, and when he positioned his manhood on my entrance everything was lost in the sea of pain that I was thrown into. I called for help, for my parents, for my friends…..for Sasuke. I screamed for help but all my pleas and cries were muffled by the cloth on my mouth. _What did I do to deserve all this? _And all I could do was cry.

When he came inside of me I felt like I would die of shame and humiliation. I thought I wanted to die but when I saw him pointing the gun at me...the world seemed to stop and I wished that he would just leave me alone, let me drown in misery and maybe have the chance to make a new life.

"I had a good time kitten, too bad we'll never see each other again" I heard the muffled gunfire and pain blossomed on my stomach. Then he went into the house and I could hear crashing things over the haze of pain that I was in. After a few moments he came back to the front door carrying a black duffel bag that I distinctly remember to be Sasuke's favorite bag. He looked at me and kneeled.

"Bye darling, I'll be taking some of your things as souvenirs" then he kissed my forehead and walked out the front door, shutting it close behind him. Oddly enough, I felt more scared when he was gone.

"How did it turn out this way?" I asked as I stared at the ceiling. The deafening silence was broken by the sound of my phone vibrating against the floor. It was in my pocket. I crawled over to my pants and took it, a smile graced my face when I saw the caller ID. It was Sasuke, how ironic; now that I'm not calling him, the bastard calls. I debated if I should answer it or not, what if he ran into that monster on his way home? What if he doesn't care about me anymore? It was scary. _Then again it might be my last chance_

"Hey sasu" I composed my voice despite the pain I felt.

"Hey, I just called to check in on you. Where are you right now?" the voice that was uniquely Sasuke answered.

"At home" _Save me,_ was the silent cry I had

"I'll be home late, very late, so go to bed first" I could hear his deep baritone voice

"Okay" I wanted to scream and tell him that I'm hurting but what could he do? I'm about to die anyway, why should I traumatized him with the scene of me basking in my own blood.

_Save me_

"…naru?" Sasuke's voice had a tinge of annoyance and the slightest hint of worry, if that wasn't my imagination, hallucination or whatever the hell people call it.

_Please_

"Yeah?" I answered. I knew that I should end the call but I wanted to hear that voice more, more and more, until it's the only thing that I would hear; no pain, no hurt, nothing. Just Sasuke.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

_I'm scared _

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm hanging up. I love you, bye sas" _forever _I said then I ended the call and immediately phoned the police. They should be here in a few moments so I just laid there, thinking of all the things that had happened between me and Sasuke.

Our first meeting….. I chuckled. I wouldn't have thought that we would get together after that.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey! Don't pour that there!" Kiba yelled_

"_Why the hell not?" yelled the blonde back as he turned the bassinette filled with warm water down and immediately heard a curse from below._

"_FUCK!"the voice from the first floor yelled._

"_Shit, now you've done it. He's the devil! He's going to fucking blow up on me! Naruto, you idiot! You better go apologize to him!" the dog boy threw him out the apartment and he was left with no other choice than to go down and apologized to the guy below._

_He knocked on the door of the apartment right below his friend's and when it opened he saw a guy who can't be described as anything but sex on legs. But that was until he opened his mouth and started screaming at the blonde. How he knew that naruto was the one who poured the water on him would forever be a mystery._

"_You teme! I came here to say sorry!" then the blonde threw a punch and walked away_

_**End flashback**_

Really, who would've thought that we'd get together? Then there are the small things that he'd always do for me…. before the distance between us grew, always. He used to bicker with me about everything that it was turning silly. Who was going to do the dishes, which one's going to cook, who's going to do the laundry, we even fought because of an indisposed candy wrapper. Truthfully the mere thought of these sweet fills me with joy and sadness.

I remember the times when he would cuddle with me when he feels down or when work gets too hard on him. How he'd spoil me when I ask him for things and how we'd go to dates and movies during Saturdays. And then Sundays would be our private time, he'd cook during those days and indulge me. Tears trickled down my face when I realized that I'd have no more chance to have those days again, not even a chance to see my love once more. I truly do regret the fact that I'd never hear him say "I love you" again, much less cross the distance between us. It hurts to admit it…..but if he really doesn't love me anymore then at least I can be relieved that he won't be hurt by any of this anymore. I just hope that he'd be happy. The last thing I heard was the loud wails of sirens and everything faded to black.

**Sasuke's POV**

**Crash!** The glass on my table shattered as it hit the floor.

Sakura came over and started cleaning it up.

"My, such a bad omen" she muttered. Then suddenly, I felt a sense of dread wash over me. That phone call's really throwing my mind out of proportions. _Something's wrong with the dobe._

"_Hey sasu"_

"_At home"_

"_Okay" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_No, nothing's wrong. I'm hanging up. I love you, bye sas"_

"Something's wrong with him….." I immediately got up and out of my office; half running, half walking towards my car. I sped out of the parking and towards my apartment.

"eh?" Why? When did it turn into _my _apartment? I suddenly thought back, when was the last time I touched naruto? Or kissed him? Or took him out on a movie? Oh god, I'm such an idiot. As I drove, I thought of how I could make it up to him. But what greeted me next was sure to haunt me until the end of my life.

"_At home"_

The familiar red and blue lights, noisy sirens, and the police cars pulling over in front of our apartment building made my heart leap out of my chest and I hurriedly got out of my car and ran towards the door but two policemen held me back.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at them. Naruto! Oh god, where was naruto?

"Sir, I'm sorry but there's a situation inside, you can't go in. We're evacuating the residents so please calm down and wait for your companions down here" I stopped struggling but the moment he let me go, I ran into the building. Towards my, no, our apartment and I felt my heart being crushed when I saw the police barricading our door. Oh God…I could hear the world falling to pieces.

"_At home"_

"Naruto!" I rushed towards the door but once again I felt hands holding me back.

"Hold him back! Call the medics!" I heard a man say. Medics! What's wrong with my naru?

"_nothing's wrong. I'm hanging up."_

"Let me go! That's my husband in there dammit!" I struggled as tears spilled from my eyes. "That's my naru in there! My life….my everything…..please. Please let me go to him…please" I begged them; I'd do anything to see my naru.

"_I love you"_

It seemed to work for their grip loosened and in a flash I walked through the front door and I hit the ground. Blood, there was so much blood pooling around my angel. The policemen were pressing blood-soaked pieces of clothes onto his stomach and thigh and only a jacket was covering his private areas.

"_Bye sas"_

"Naruto! Naru..naru, wake up…please, please" I moved towards him and kissed his forehead. His breathing was shallow and his skin seemed to be drained of color. I wanted to take him into my arms, embrace him and keep his frail form safe from the world but I knew that the only thing hampering his blood loss were those pieces of cloth. How did this happen?

"S-sas" a smile bloomed in my face when I heard him call my name, his eyes fluttering open and looking at me. He raised his bloodstained hand and cupped my face.

"Sir, please keep him awake. The medics are on their way up" the man spoke and I mentally nodded.

"I'm here, I'm right here love" I held his failing hands to my cheek, keeping it there.

"lo-ve y-you" I saw a small smile in his face and a single tear slid out of his eye

"I love you too, so much. Stay with me okay? Naru, Tell me something, anything. Anything at all" I grasped his hand. And I felt more tears spilling when I saw him struggling to keep his eyes open, even breathing seemed to be hard on him but he still tried to answer me. I wanted to let him sleep, to let him rest, anything to get rid of the pain in his face but I knew that if he closed his eyes they weren't going to open anymore and I wasn't ready for that.

"I-..l-ov-e..." I heard a piece of my heart break when I realized what he wanted to say, again and again he tried to say the same words but only managed to cough up blood every time he did so. _How did it turn out this way? _

"I know, I love you too, more than my life. Much, much, much more than my life, don't force yourself to speak anymore. You just have to listen. Just listen to me; listen to me love, don't sleep yet, okay?" I used my free hand to caress his cheeks and I kissed his soft lips. They were cold and clammy but they still managed to make me to shiver.

"You remember that vacation I promised you before? Well, I'll be booking us a flight, we're going to go to America. We're going to go skydiving there; you've always wanted to do that right? Then we're going to eat a lot of hamburgers and visit mother and father…naru? Dobe! Listen to me, okay?" My heart stopped when I saw his eyes glaze over and close so I slapped him and that got his attention.

"Listen to me love, come on" I leaned forward letting our noses touch.

"'m ti-red…hurts" Seeing the love of my life like this was killing me inside, slowly and painfully. It was the greatest form of torture

"I know, I know but you have to stay with me" When I saw the medics walk through the door relief overwhelmed my senses. They applied first aid to him and when I saw the extent of his injuries I wanted to tear whoever did this to him in pieces. They put him in a stretcher and moved him into the ambulance, then we drove to the hospital.

They wheeled him into the emergency room, I wanted to go inside but they once again held me back. I thrashed and struggled to be free but they wouldn't let me go.

"Mr. Uchiha, I know that this will be hard for you to do but please calm down. I'm sure that Dr. Tsunade is doing her best to save him" I calmed down considerably when I heard the name of the doctor; she was naruto's aunt, and a great doctor but it didn't do much for my aching heart. I sat on the plastic chair and heard the nurse shuffling away.

"Sir, would you like me to call any of your relatives or friends?" a younger nurse asked as she approached me with a neutral expression on her face.

"Yes, use my phone and call Itachi and Kyuubi" I was going insane, the very thought of taking my attention away from naruto made my heart burn. It was as if he would slip off my hands if I take my mind off of him.

Two hours has passed and it was sending me over the edge. What if something goes wrong inside? What would become of my naruto? I stood up and walked over to the emergency room doors, intent on crossing the barrier that was separating me and my beloved but too soon I felt hands holding me back. I started to thrash but an ice-cold voice pierced through my hazy mind.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't want to do that. The doctors inside are performing an operation, you wouldn't want to disturb them" the familiar cold voice….Itachi.

"I know. But they've been there for two hours! What if something bad's happening to naru? What if there's a complication? What if he's dead? Oh God, what if he doesn't make it Itachi? I can't live without him…I can't..I can't" I held onto my brother as I broke down, crying my lungs out as I thought of a future without my naruto. And I realized that I couldn't, because he was always there. Even if I didn't take the time to acknowledge him, he was still there. I realized that whenever I come home, no matter how late it is I would find him watching the television. He would always reheat my dinner for me, which I sometimes ignore in favor of sleep. Sleep in a bed that had been perfectly made, with no visible crease in it and my pajamas folded on top. He made sure that my clothes were laundered and properly folded. He made sure that everything was in order for me. He was always there, right there…how could I ignore him?

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Damn it, pull yourself together!" my brother shouted as he pulled me out of my hyperventilating trance. I looked at him but I wasn't sure if it was him that I was looking at. It was such a cruel thing for the Gods to do, why was it him and not me? If it had to be somebody then it was supposed to be me…not him..not my naruto. I sat on the plastic chair once again, cradling my head in the palms of my hands and willing my tears away. Telling myself that naruto would be fine, that we'll get through this. Loud footsteps echoed through the hall and soon I felt myself being lifted off my feet and held against the wall.

"You fucking bastard! What the hell happened to naruto!" _Kyuubi…._

"He…he was…naru…naruto…there was b-blood. So much blood…naru.." I felt tears trickling down my face as the scene of my angel lying down on the cold, hard floor, blood pooling on his sides. I couldn't get the image out of my mind. I was trapped, and somewhere in my hazy mind I could hear muffled voices growling at each other. Maybe it's Itachi and Kyuubi fighting or maybe it was Kyuubi yelling at me but I couldn't care less.

When my mind caught up with reality I found myself waiting once again…waiting for my naru. An hour has passed, making it three hours since naruto's been nrought inside and I could see Kyuubi pacing back and forth while Itachi was just sitting still on the chair. When I heard the sound of the door opening I immediately walked towards it, coming face to face with the doctor, his aunt-in-law, Tsunade.

"How's naruto? Is he ok? Were there any complications? Can I see him? I want to see him Tsunade" these words spilled out of my mouth the moment I saw her leave the emergency room. Then I felt her hands prying mine off of her robes. I didn't even notice myself gripping them.

"Calm the hell down Sasuke. He's stable right now but he's currently under a state of coma. Let's go to my office first then I'll tell you the rest" I stiffened at the serious tone that she had.

"I want to see naruto first, where is he?" Right at that moment a bed was wheeled through the double doors and I leaned over it. I saw my naruto lying there, with so many tubes connected to his frail-looking body. His skin wasn't as ashen as it was earlier but it was pale, frighteningly so. He looked so….silent and it just wasn't right.

"They'll be putting him in a private room. I'll take you there after we discuss his condition." I then saw the bed being wheeled towards the lift. I felt as though my heart was being ripped to shreds when I saw him once again being separated from me but I need to know what's wrong with him

xoxOxox

Did the story actually make sense? If it didn't then…...

See you next chapter (?). That is, if you still have the will to read the horrendous grammar mistakes I have….all those past, present, future verbs thingy…..

Review


End file.
